Nefer-Tina
Nefer-Tina is the only female member of the Mummies. She is an expert with her whip, possesses great agility, and is extremely proficient at driving the Hot-Ra History Back in ancient Egypt, Nefer-Tina had to hide the fact that she was a girl with a head piece or she would not have been allowed to drive chariots. She was known to everyone as Nefer, even her best friend, her fellow charioteer Kenna. Only Prince Rapses knew her true identity during that period of time. Once informed of her secret, Ja-Kal, Rath and Armon were shocked to upon learning the truth. Nefer-Tina was killed in battle with Scarab's forces while trying to protect Prince Rapses. Along with her fellow guardians, she was mummified. Thousands of years later, she was awakened with the other guardians to protect the modern day reincarnation of Rapses, Presley Carnovan, in modern day San Francisco. While testing one of Rath's new vehicles called the Jetcycle, Nefer-Tina ran into Apep, the Serpent of the Desert. It seemed he and his followers had decided to change their forms and take on the appearances of humans to become a biker gang known as the "Desert Prince". Going by the name "Pep", Nefer-Tina and Apep came to admire each others driving ability, falling in love along the way. However, despite their mutual feelings for one another. Nefer-Tina and Apep were forced to take sides when Apep's alliance with Scarab forced him to kidnap Presley. Nefer-Tina challenged Apep to a race across the Golden Gate Bridge, with Presley and herself as the prize if she lost. During the race, Nefer-Tina fell; causing Apep to throw the race and use himself as a shield to protect her from the fall. While the local museum hosted an exhibit honoring Bastet, the Cat Goddess. Nefer-Tina accidentally triggered some kind of signal to Bastet that brought the goddess through the Western Gate to the modern world. Nefer-Tina was then transformed into a were-cat under Bastet's power. Bastet demanded that Nefer-Tina bring the Pharaoh Prince before her to show her the proper respect. Nefer-Tina managed to capture Presley and brought him before Bastet. During a fight between Bastet and the Mummies, Presley used a tuna sandwich as a distraction. While Nefer-Tina and the goddess fought over the sandwich. Rath used Bastet's own sacred stone to defeat her, sending her back through the Western Gate and thus restoring Nefer-Tina to normal. Nefer-Tina once got caught up in one of Scarab's attempts to make himself look young again. While he was stealing a gem for the final ingredient the Mummies ambushed him before he could use the potion on himself. The potion accidentally ended being spilled upon Nefer-Tina, and turned her beautiful. At first Nefer-Tina enjoyed the attention her restored looks gave her. She even became an overnight fashion marvel. She appeared in fashion shows, magazine covers, and was interviewed on "Lifestyles of the Inexplicably Famous". Eventually she realized however that her new found looks and fame were interfering with her duties to Presley and her fellow Mummies. So she asked Rath to create a counter potion, which she used to return to her normal self. Personality Out of the group, Nefer-Tina is the only one who is absolutely willing to try anything modern, such as driving a car, and constantly learns new things under Presley. She also travels the modern world in disguise to try new things. She also is very open to romance, she fell for two men in the series: Apep, the Serpent-God of the Desert, and Bix Bingsley, a store clerk. File:NEFER2.jpg|Nefer File:Neferti3.jpg|Nefer-Tina File:Nefertina1.jpg|Nefer-Tina in armor Nefer-tina 2.5 - Mummies Alive!.png|Nefer-Tina in Loss of Face Nefer-tina - Mummies Alive!.png|Egyptian Nefer-Tina and Prince Rapses Nefer-Tina reveals her identify.png|Nefer-Tina reveals her identify Nefer-Tina and Ja-Kal watching TV.png Mummies watching TV & Presley.png|Mummies watching TV and Presley talks to them Notes * Nefer-Tina's name was based on Queen Nefertiti. * Nefer-Tina's patron goddess is Bastet. * Back in Egypt, Nefer-Tina posed as a boy by the name of Nefer. It seems even her parents were not aware of her dual identify, due to the fact that she told Presley that her father congratulated her after a chariot race without suspecting a thing. Category:Heroes Category:Mummies Category:Tomboys Category:Characters Category:Females